militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division (United States)
The 1st Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division is a Stryker Brigade Combat Team of the United States Army, stationed at Fort Bliss, TX. First organized in 1942, as Combat Command A, 1st Armored Division, the unit has fought in North Africa and Italy in World War 2, as well as 4 tours in Operation Iraqi Freedom. As the 3rd Constabulary Regiment, the brigade conducted stability operations in Germany after World War 2. After service at Fort Hood and in Germany during the Cold War, the brigade conducted three peacekeeping rotations in the Balkans (Bosnia, Macedonia and Kosovo). History World War II Cold War Post-Cold War Peacekeeping Operation Iraqi Freedom Current Organization 1st Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division is currently organized as a Stryker Brigade Combat Team, composed of the following units: * Headquarters and Headquarters Company * 4th Battalion, 17th Infantry Regiment * 1st Battalion, 36th Infantry Regiment * 3rd Battalion, 41st Infantry Regiment * 6th Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment * 2nd Battalion, 3rd Field Artillery Regiment * 16th Brigade Engineer Battalion * 501st Brigade Support Battalion Motto The brigade's motto is "Ready First" Lineage & Honors Lineage *Organized 1 January 1942 in the Regular Army at Fort Knox, Kentucky, as Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, Combat Command A, 1st Armored Division *Reorganized and redesignated 20 July 1944 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Combat Command A, 1st Armored Division *Converted and redesignated 1 May 1946 as Headquarters and Headquarters Troop, 3d Constabulary Regiment, and relieved from assignment to the 1st Armored Division *Inactivated 20 September 1947 in Germany *Converted and redesignated 27 February 1951 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Combat Command A, 1st Armored Division *Activated 7 March 1951 at Fort Hood, Texas *Reorganized and redesignated 3 February 1962 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Brigade, 1st Armored Division *Headquarters, 1st Brigade, 1st Armored Division, reorganized and redesignated 16 September 2008 as Headquarters, 1st Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division (Headquarters Company, 1st Brigade, 1st Armored Division, concurrently reorganized and redesignated as Special Troops Battalion, 1st Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division) *Headquarters, 1st Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division, consolidated 16 January 2011 with Special Troops Battalion, 1st Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division, and consolidated unit concurrently reorganized and redesignated as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division Campaign Participation Credit World War II: Tunisia; Naples-Foggia; Anzio; Rome-Arno; North Apennines; Po Valley War On Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined Decorations * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2004 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2009-2010 * Navy Unit Commendation, Streamer embroidered ANBAR PROVINCE 2006-2007 * Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 1995-1996 Headquarters Company additionally entitled to: * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ NOV 2009-NOV 2010 References External links *Official Unit Page *Brigade Official Facebook Page *4-17 IN Official Facebook Page *1-36 IN Official Facebook Page *3-41 IN Official Facebook Page *2-3 FA Official Facebook Page *16th EN Official Facebook Page *501st BSB Official Facebook Page Armored Division 001 01 Armored Division 001 01 Armored 001 01 Category:Military units and formations established in 1942